Prior designs of thermoelectric modules comprise multiple units each utilizing a loading spring between a pair of cylindrical pistons, such as shown in FIG. 1, to ensure that the thermoelectric material is in both electrical and thermal contact with heating and cooling surfaces-and with electrical conductors. Such existing designs require many small intricate parts that are difficult and expensive to manufacture and are subject to premature failure. Furthermore, only relatively low power densities can be achieved with the planar layout of such prior designs. There is therefore a need for an improved thermoelectric design which minimizes working parts and maximizes the power density of the module.